


Y, sin embargo, Fred no estaba

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, Nonsense, dream - Freeform, senseless
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: James busca desesperadamente a su primo, pero no lo encuentra por ninguna parte.





	Y, sin embargo, Fred no estaba

Había quedado con Fred para comer. Joder. Llegaba tarde, para no perder las buenas costumbres.

Estaba mosqueado. Más de una hora. Ni siquiera apareció para disculparse. No le gustaba quedar con él por esto.

Se encontró con Lily y le preguntó si lo había visto. Dijo que sí, que estaba en la tienda con su padre.

Increíble.

Sin saber cómo, apareció en la tienda, pero no había nadie. Llamó a su primo sin obtener respuesta alguna. Salió de la tienda.

Apareció en su casa. Se encontró con su tía, que estaba en la cocina. Le dijo dónde estaba, pero no alcanzó a escucharla. Le preguntó si lo podía repetir, pero, de pronto, se hallaba en mitad de un bosque desconocido.

¿Pero qué cojones…?

Anduvo entre los matorrales por si veía a alguien. Intentó desaparecerse sin éxito. Se oyó un ruido a lo lejos que lo asustó. Salió corriendo.

Cuanto más corría sus piernas se quedaban inmóviles. No podía respirar.

Subió por unas escaleras infinitas. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

Seguía sin entender nada.

Vio a su padre, a su madre, a sus hermanos. Les hablaba, pero nadie le escuchaba. No respondían.

Desesperado, se sentó en el suelo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Vio a Roxanne. Le sonrió y le dijo que su hermano lo estaba esperando en casa.

Apareció, de nuevo, en ella. Fue a su dormitorio y no estaba. Bajó al salón y ni rastro de su primo. Recorrió la casa entera y no comprendía por qué su prima le dijo aquello si estaba ausente todavía. La buscó, pero ella ya no estaba.

Ahora estaba en su propia casa.

—¡SORPRESA! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Ni siquiera era su cumpleaños. Todo esto no tenía ningún sentido. Se le acercaban a él para felicitarle por algo que no llegaba a entender qué.

Salió por la puerta para tomar aire fresco. Se tropezó y estaba cayendo al vacío desde un rascacielos.

Su voz no podía emitir ningún sonido, a pesar de querer gritar.

Se despertó de golpe.

Roxanne y Lily lo estaban mirando entre risas cómplices.

—¿Te has quedado durmiendo mientras esperabas a Fred? —preguntó su prima. Él asintió.

—Vete ya, que te está esperando —le ordenó su hermana.

Salió corriendo. Llegó en seguida al sitio. Vio a sus amigos, que ya estaban allí.

Miró a su alrededor.

Y, sin embargo, Fred no estaba.


End file.
